


Not Until Tomorrow

by Dustbunny3



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/F, Fade to Black, First Time, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janice hadn't wanted a going away party and no one had pressed, but the lounge ends up full of well-wishers, songs and questionable cocktails just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. It took almost the whole month for me to decide which Uhura ship I wanted to do. I meant to write fluff, but ended up with bittersweetness instead.

Though Janice indulges the impromptu festivities gracefully, it isn't long before Nyota can see she wants out. Slipping an arm around her shoulders, she says, "Come on, Jan, I'll help give your room a last once-over."

A chorus of farewells follows them out, but they're quiet as they make their way. Not a word passes between them until they get to Janice's door and Nyota turns to say goodnight.

Janice catches her by the arm before the words are out. Eyes bright and determined, Janice says, "I'd rather not start missing you until morning."

Nyota doesn't hesitate, just leans in.


End file.
